the_animal_jam_enthusiastfandomcom-20200214-history
Tips on Art
As we all know, artists are always looking for ways of improving their art. Here, I will give you a handful of tips on how to better your own art on Animal Jam's exclusive studio. Blending Proper blending of a masterpiece is essential for shading and added effects of that nature. Adding different shades of whatever color you are blending together is the determining factor for how well your shade will turn out. I have demonstrated how well a shade will turn out if you use more colors versus using less colors. The color I chose is grey. Test 1 has one color, and the blend job turned out okay. Test 2 has 2 colors, and it turned out pretty good. Test 3 obviously ended up being the best due to the added usage of more shades of the color grey. Layering Is there ever that one color that you just can't seem to get using the AJ art studio? Well, I have the solution for you! The color I am trying to achieve in this example is a dark red-brown. You cannot really get that color from the color wheel that the studio provides to you. There are a few steps to the process of layering. First off is determining the first layer of color; in this case, it would be red. Then, figuring out the second layer, which is brown. Also, you must place the second layer over the first layer. Lastly, use the smudge tool to blend together the colors. The more layers of each color you put over one another plus smudging, the better the effect will be. I recommend using AJ's airbrush tool while layering colors on top of one another. (TIP: when figuring out which color goes on top and which goes on the bottom, pay attention to which color goes first in your color combination. My color combination was red-brown, and the color red was first. So, I will use red as my first layer, and brown as my second layer!) Texturing Texturing is by no means an easy thing to do, especially on AJ's studio. However, it is not impossible. There are many ways of texturing different objects. I will be showing you how to texture fur for this demonstration. First, you'll want to determine what type of fur you are drawing. Is it long, short, thick, or thin fur? These factors will help you in drawing your fur. You will want to incorporate different shades of color in each tuft of fur to ensure more realistic fur. After step 1 is complete, step 2 is pretty straightforward. Basically, you use the smallest smudge tool and smudge the fur in multiple directions, just like real fur. Make sure not to over smudge the fur. If this is the type of fur you are going for, then stop at step 2. However, if you want your fur to look more like step 3, then continue reading. To make the fur like step 3, you have to use the smallest airbrush tool to outline the fur pieces. This sounds complicated, but makes the fur look really cool in the end. Use lighter colors to outline lighter fur, as well as darker colors to outline darker fur so there is more of a color contrast. Referencing Using references from real life photographs can be highly beneficial in a person's art. You can see exactly what the object you are creating looks like so that you can get an accurate drawing of it. You can also create a good outline of the object from the photograph, which is very important. Personally, I have always used references in pieces of art that include real life animals, objects, etc. Outlining Outlining and referencing go hand in hand together for a beautiful start to a masterpiece. Outlining your drawing gives you a base to start off of, and it also allows for you to plan out your drawing. Drawing without an outline of any kind is extremely difficult, as you have no plan for what should go where in your piece. Here, I will demonstrate to you how well I can draw without an outline versus with an outline. I have drawn a horse in each box. The box on the left I did not use an outline for. The box on the right I did use an outline. Note that the drawing with the outline is more anatomically correct and closer to what an actual horse looks like. Using an outline allows for you to have a sort of base to go off of when wanting to draw something realistically. Positivity My last tip on drawing in the AJ studio, or drawing anywhere in general, is to have fun and be confident in your art. As they say, confidence is key. If you think that you are a bad artist, then it is likely that you will not try as hard in your drawing and it will end up looking differently from how you wanted it. This may sound sappy, but in all seriousness, you must be confident to get a masterpiece that looks good. This is the end of my tips and tricks for AJ's art studio. I hope you have enjoyed and possibly found a tip that is helpful to you. Thank you for reading, as I put a lot of time and effort into this page. Let me know if you have any questions about any of the tips above. Thank you! ~''MelliBoo'' Category:Animal jam Category:Animaljam Category:Ajmasterpiece Category:Animaljammasterpiece Category:Ajart